God (All Dimensions)
God is the Creator of the universe and all Dimensions he currently lives in heaven with his angles and his son jesus and every good person who has died. Biography It unknown when God first came into existence or how he came into existence but when God first came into existence there was nothing but a black void in till God said let there be light Creating the universe and causing the Big Bang to happened, after the Bang Bang God made himself a home outside of the universe called Heaven and made the first the form of life called the angles,God saw that every earth was lonely and had no life on it so God made the dinosaurs but God had plans for more Species of life Called the humans but God saw that mankind wouldn't be able to live along the dinosaurs so God was going to kill the dinosaurs but before God could do that a angle Lucifer got in his way because Lucifer liked the dinosaurs and didn't want god to kill them God didn't want to start a war but he couldn't stop Lucifer and his angle friends, so a war started in heaven between Lucifer and his army of angles and the angles who still followed God but God got tried of all the fighting so God first made a fiery prison outside of the universe called hell and then God used his anger and kicked Lucifer and his army of angles out of heaven sending them to hell making Lucifer the Devil, so after the war God killed the dinosaurs but used there left over Dna to make all the animals we know today, God was finally ready to make humans so God started to make humans starting the process of evolution but God had plans for a holy blood line so God took a pice of land out of the earth and made a place called the garden of eden and made the first humans of the holy blood line and first not to come from the process of evolution Adam and Eve, when God made Adam and Eve in the garden of eden he gave them one rule and that they could eat from all trees but not the tree of knowledge but one day Eve was walking through the garden the Devil turn himself into a snake and tricked Eve into eating from the tree of knowledge then Eve took the fruit to Adam and then he took a bit, when God found out what happened God cursed Adam and Eve to live like normal humans and kicked them out of garden of eden to live along the other humans but would still carry on a holy blood, after that Adam and Eve had kids and made all the generations of the holy blood line leading to God son Jesus chirst who died for mankind sins. Personality God is very loving and carrying and loves everyone and likes to bless others but gets angery when people don't listen to him or those who don't worship him and when people do thing that he see evil. Category:Characters Category:Gods